Avatar: A Star War's Story
by Rnij
Summary: The Jedi have fallen. 5 year's after the dreaded Order 66, a young former Jedi accepts a job from a shady woman and her Wookie. Smuggle a bag of stolen artifacts away from the Empire at all costs. After crash landing on a strange planet, he meet's strange people with strange abilities. Here, he'll have to face his destiny, and the fate of the galaxy as a whole...(On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The Legend of Korra: Infinities Reboot. I'm doing it (again. For a third time). But as you've no doubt noticed, I made some changes. First, the title. It's now Avatar: A Star Wars Story. I changed it to this because of several reasons. Mostly because I will follow the new canon more than legends, however I will reference legends a lot and integrate a lot of story threads from that timeline. I'm doing the new canon mostly because of the Marvel Darth Vader comics. Not only are they excellent reads, but they added a new character that I loved. I'm pretty sure you can guess who. Hint, it's a new Dark Lord of the Sith.**

**Now, another change is the backstory and character of Ryder. In the past, I had issues with my own character for simply being boring. He was pretty much Luke, but less. Ryder wasn't very fun to write and he was dull and just whiny half the time. I'm planning on making him his own character, so I'm changing certain parts of his character. For example, no Mandalorian heritage. It's dumb. Second of all, no mentioning of his parents (at least for a while). Third, he's alway's been a Jedi now. He's from the Clone Wars era, and survived order six when he was padawan age, around 12-13. At this point, I haven't decided if he's still going to be a Shan. I'll put up a poll for that. Another change is the romance part of it. I don't know whether I want to do a romance for Ryder. On the one hand, this is a goddamn fanfiction. It's practically required to do a romance. Plus I could imagine a lot of fun scenarios to write if Ryder does have a romance with Korra in this version of the story. On the other hand, I'm a big shipper of Korrasami and I want to show support for it. Point is, I don't know. I'll put that choice up to you guy's in the same poll as the Shan choice. **

**Finally, basic plot thread and where the story begins. I'm having Ryder arrive as he has done before, crashing onto the planet. However, I'm having him crash during the Second Season. One reason for this is because I never got past the second season before cancelling both stories. I want to prove to myself that I can pass this season. Another is that I'm kinda tired of the first season. Both stories started there and It got boring rather quickly.**

**One more thing. Expect updates to be...sporadic and infrequent at best. I want to make longer chapters for this story, and not get too out of control like I did the last couple of times. This story will have updates mostly once a month. Hopefully. Maybe. I'll try (Wait, but there is no try...dang it I Yoda'd myself. Crap.)**

**Now, with that out of the way, I shall return to Star Wars Fanfiction with this new beginning. I'm letting the past die and I'm moving on (Even though I have problems with it, I actually Like the Last Jedi. Fight me.) Let's begin.**

**I own nothing. Star Wars belong's to Disney and Lucasfilm. Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

**STAR WARS**

**Episode ?**

**Avatar: A Star War's Story**

_It is a time of great unrest. The GALACTIC EMPIRE rules the galaxy with an Iron fist and has wiped out the JEDI ORDER, leaving no-one to challenge their rule._

_The few JEDI that survive have gone into hiding, desperate to avoid the power of the DARK SIDE of the FORCE. One such Jedi is Ryder, a former padawan that survived the dreadful ORDER 66_

_Far off in the UNKNOWN REGIONS of the Galaxy, a new conflict stirs on a unnamed planet, where Light and Dark shall do battle on the day of balance. _

_Fate will soon have this young Jedi arrive, and he shall change the destiny of the Galaxy as a whole..._

* * *

**167 AG, 19 BBY, The Southern Water Tribe**

_Screaming. Fire. Swords of Light. White helmets. Yellow eyes. Death._

_There was so much pain. So much hurt. Betrayal. Death. A young boy was hiding in a hollow pillar, crying silently as he attempted to hide from the men in white armor_

_It hurt. So much...it needed to stop. What was happening!_

_The cloaked man cut down another light blade user, the blue turning red. The cloak faded, revealing black armor. The man turned, facing her. His eyes yellow, his face scarred. It all began to disintegrate and be blown away, revealing black metal underneath. The man died, the monster was born. As she heard the cackling of some old man in the distance, the demon raised it's red blade, and cut her down._

"AAAAAAAAAH!" 13 year old Korra screamed as she shot out of bed. Instantly guards came rushing to her room to make sure she was alright. She ignored their frantic questions as she grasped her head in pain. Soon, master Katara came in alongside the other White Lotus members. "Korra! What's wrong? Is everything all right?" The elderly waterbender master asked her pupil, her voice full of concern.

"So much...it hurts..." Korra sobbed out as she continued to clutch her head. She soon let go and looked at her master, her face stained with tears. "I...I had a nightmare...I think it was real."

"It was just a dream Korra. Just a dream."

"But it felt real! It felt like I was there, right where it was happening! Right where he-" She chocked off as she looked away. "Right where who, Korra?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then what was 'he' doing then?"

"He-he-he was killing them all!" That. That sentence was concerning. Katara glanced to the other masters before returning her attention to the young Avatar and asked what she had meant. Korra began to describe her nightmare, or vision she honestly couldn't tell. She spoke of the place she was in, a temple of some kind. How it was being raided by men in white armor who wielded strange crossbows that shot fire. She spoke of how they were gunning down the inhabitants of the temple, men and woman of varying people. Some human, others not. They wielded swords that seemed to be made out of light and how they could move things without touching them or bending. She spoke of how they were taken by surprise when the men in white turned their weapons on them and ruthlessly cut them down. She saw this across different places. A man with a cone head leading these men in white armor, only to be shot in the back. A strange woman with tendrils on her head leading those in a jungle, only to be murdered in cold blood. She saw so many people die by these armored men. And then she described "Him." He seemed to be a traitor to these people with blades of light. He wore a black cloak and had yellow eyes. He cut down his brothers and sisters of the order, before turning his blade to the children. She then described his transformation...into a demon. A monster. She described the cackling of the one who was responsible. How she didn't see him, but knew that he was the one who caused this. The one who caused all the pain. The death. The darkness.

"Korra, it's just a nightmare. Your okay." Katara attempted to comfort the young girl, but she turned away. It had to be real, she felt it! "Korra..."

"..."

Katara sighed as she stood up and lead the guards and the white lotus out of the room. "If you ever need to talk, I'll be here." As the elderly woman closed the door gently, Korra shuffled in her bed and tried to go back to sleep. She couldn't, obviously. Her mind was too focused on the dream. On the demon, the cackling, and the boy her age hiding in the hollow pillar. She wished...hoped...that he would live.

Little did she know that the vision was real.

* * *

**4 Years later**

**171 AG, 13 BBY, Christophsis.**

The world of Christophsis wasn't alway's under Imperial rule, there was once a time when the Empire wasn't around. A time when the Jedi Knights protected the Old Republic and all it's systems, under a peaceful time. 'What a load of bantha dung' thought Ryder as he kept his hood up and away from prying Imperial eyes. The busy streets of the main Christophsis city always held a mainstay of Imperial Stormtrooper's and other Imperial's. They kept their watchful eye on every passing person down the sidewalk and the road. Humans, Twilek's, Ithorians, Christophians, etc. The planet had grown from the day's of the Clone Wars, to a larger degree that it could now be considered the Coruscant of the Outer Rim. Yet the key word was Outer Rim. Perfect for someone like Ryder to hide.

Ryder, was a simple looking person. He had brown eyes and fair skin, with light brown hair. He was not ugly, but he was not the most handsome person. He was unremarkable and average looking. He wore a Correlian leather jacket over a black t-shit and black pants fit for all sorts of things. He also wore a large robe with the hood up. He was 18 years of age, and had some stubble on him. Yet his eyes were tired, as they always were. Mostly because of the nightmares. But today was his lucky day, for he had just gotten word of a potential ship. Of course, the information about it was sketchy at best, But there alway's had to be some danger to it, right?

Ryder pressed on to the cantina, mindful of the look a Stormtrooper was giving him. He never liked Stormtrooper armor, looked too fake, but he also never liked Clones that much, or really knew any clones, or good clones. Yeah, right, good clones. As if they ever existed. A clone was dangerous, that was that. He learned that lesson during that night. He shuddered as he remembered it. The blaster fire, the screams, the death...the fear...the unknown traitor who killed them all...

He snapped out of it. Don't remember. Forget about it, move on. He resolved to do that long long ago.

He continued on through the security lines. His ID pass, while forged, was legit enough to grant him access to all sections of the city. Thank the force for the Black Market. As he passed through the security detail, he watched silently as a Rodian was halted by the soldier and forcefully searched, before being taken away by the Stormtroopers. He wished he could help that man...no. Bad luck to them. Ryder just wanted off this rock.

He turned a corner into an alleyway. The Message from the Comlink he was sent told him to go here for the exchange. Supposedly, he would get the ship provided he transport smuggled goods. Easy enough, he'd just have to be careful. He went down the alley, mindful of the eyes of numerous beggars, thieves and other scoundrels. He kept his hand near to his DC-15s blaster pistol, which hung next to his...other weapon. Just because he wasn't a jedi anymore didn't mean he didn't keep it with him. He knew better than to let a weapon like that fall into the black market or end up as some traders new addition to their "collection".

He stopped. He felt someone behind him. No...two people. Pulling out his blaster, he turned and aimed it at the two, but was swiftly knocked to the ground by a strong kick to the gut. He grunted as he fell on his butt, and for a moment one of the two was about to attack again, but his companion interrupted. "No Cest, he's the smuggler!" The one called Cest retracted his fist, and removed his hood to reveal a Wookie. The other pulled her hood back, to reveal a woman. "I am Sierra. I assume your the contact?"

"Yeah, but I don't suppose your friend here's a gentleman." Ryder grunted as he forced himself up. "Cest is...cautious around strangers. I suppose it's for the best however, we don't want to deal with unsavory scoundrels."

"Then why are you hiring a smuggler?" A simple question. Sierra sighed. "Me and Cest are part of a rebellion to overthrow the Empire and defeat the emperor. Recently a strike force was successful in stealing several items of great importance to the Emperor. In exchange for a free ship, I am counting on you to take the items off of our hands."

"No." Ryder said immediately. Sierra's eyes widened and Cest growled. "N-No? What do you mean No?"

"Don't mean to be rude Lady, but I'm not getting on the Emperor's hit list today!"

"B-But these artifacts help the empire! Don't you want them gone?" Ryder ignored her as he began to walk away. "I thought you were a Jedi." That stopped him. He turned slowly to her, eyes wide. "How did you...?"

"I'm one too." She moved her robe a bit, revealing a lightsaber of her own. Double-bladed. Ryder sighed. "Look, I'm not going to risk my life fighting the empire. We lost, the republic's gone. The jedi are gone now, and the best thing to do is to just survive."

"Then why do you carry yours with you? Why did you accept this job?" She smirked to herself at his babbling. He had no answer. "Admit it, you want the empire gone just as much as I do. Your a Jedi."

"The jedi are dead!" He shouted. "They died when the Emperor gave the order. Where were you when it happened." Sierra was silent. "Where?!"

"...On a mission at Nar Shaddaa."

"I was there. At the temple. I watched as the Clone's shot down everyone I cared for. I hid as the temple burned. I cried as the traitor slayed everyone I loved!" Ryder shouted out the last part and felt tears begin to fall from his eyes. He wiped them away and turned from the other's. "The Jedi are dead."

"...No." Sierra grabbed his arm before he could walk away. "I may not have been at the temple and I may not know who betrayed us, but I know that I won't give up. There is a spark, a spark that will one day burn down the empire and restore the republic. You may have given up hope, but I won't!" Silence. Ryder stayed still as he processed those words. Sierra and Cest stayed still as well as he shrugged off her hand. "...I'm not a jedi anymore...*sigh*...but I'll help."

"...Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. What do you need me to do?" Ryder asked. Sierra opened her mouth, but Cest's roar interrupted her. The two of them turned, facing the squadron of Stormtroopers aiming at them. "Halt!"

"Run!" Sierra yelled. The three of them bolted, dodging the blaster fire as best they could. Cest and Ryder fired back, blindly shooting behind them as they ducked a few stray bolts. They ran through the busy streets of the city, avoiding the blaster fire of stormtroopers (though to be honest, they didn't need to dodge much) and doing everything they could to survive. "This way!" Sierra shouted as they turned a corner. Ryder was really starting to regret ever listening to that Comm.

"Stop right there!" 5 stormtroopers stood in front of them, ready to fire. Ryder and Sierra came to a grinding halt, but not Cest. The wookie roared as it charged, ignoring the commands of the soldiers as it threw itself at them. It batted, hit, and stomped all over the imperial stormtroopers, even ripping one's arms off! Ryder and Sierra watched in a combination of Awe and terror at the carnage they were witnessing. "Did...you know he could do that?"

"...A little. But not like...this." The female jedi said. They soon recovered from their shock and continued running. They would not have to run far, for they had arrived at their destination. A hangar containing the ship Ryder was promised. A small freighter. A small, old, Helix-class light interceptor. "This is a piece of junk!" Ryder shouted.

"It's your ship." Ryder sighed for what must have been the 5th time today. Sierra then threw him a sack. It felt heavy, clearly several items were in it. He was about to open it when Sierra stopped him. "Don't open that. Ever."

"Why not? Shouldn't I know what I'm smuggling?"

"Just...it's for the best." He begrudgingly agreed. "Now. Take it with you wherever you go." She continued. Ryder's jaw dropped. That was it? That was all he had to do. He asked her to confirm that, and she did. Go anywhere he wanted, just take it with you and keep the sack out of the empire's hand. That's it. He was about to ask why when the Stormtroopers found them. As they began to open fire, Sierra pushed him towards the ship. "Go! Get out of here, we'll hold them off!"

"But-"

"Just go!" She shouted as she pulled out her lightsaber and turned it on. Two green blades sprout forth from her lightsaber and she leaped towards the stormtroopers. She ignored the ship taking off as she began to cut and slice her way through the plastoid armor of the men. She stabbed, and cut down several alongside her wookie companion who was tearing them up as well. Soon there were no soldier left. She lowerd her blade and chuckled with Cest. They lived.

***Cooooougghhh...Hhhhuugh***

The air grew cold. The hiss of a lightsaber shot into the air, not Sierra's blade. The two of them turned, seeing the Dark Lord of the Sith stand before them. Darth Vader. "**I shall ask you only once. Where is the mask?" **The deep, imposing voice of Vader shot forth. Sierra gave no answer as she raised her blade. Cest roared in defiance and charged. Sierra shouted "No!" before Vader threw his blade straight into the Wookie's chest. The beast stopped, then roared again before having the blade ripped out of him and a slash finished him off. Vader stood over the wookie's body, unmoving. "**Tell me what you did with the mask, and I will spare you."**

"It's gone! Gone and you'll never find it!" Sierra hissed as she stood her ground. Vader took a single step, she took 3 steps back. She was scared. She should be. Nearly instantly Vader closed the distance and struck, only being blocked in the knick of time. Sierra twirled her blade in front of her, attempting to cut Vader across the throat. Vader simply deflected the green blade before catching her hand and gripping it hard. Sierra screamed as she was forced to drop her lightsaber, and was tossed into a large pillar. As she collapsed onto the ground, Vader raised his blade to strike her down, but she managed to recover fast enough and avoided the blow. Using the force, she recalled her lightsaber and reactivated it, forcing the Sith lord to step back. She then charged, engaging the dark lord with several advanced Katas. A stab, a slash, a cut, a bash, she threw all of these at him, but no blow connected. Vader kept his defense up, hardly countering. He was toying with her. She felt her rage rise, and she attempted to trick the dark lord. Using her double bladed lightsaber, she lifted her back blade as if she was about to jab, and then brought down her forward one quickly for a heavy slash. But Vader saw this coming, and did a slash to sever her lightsaber in two. As Sierra stepped back, stunned, Vader's comm link activated. "_*PSST* My lord?"_

**"Yes Admiral?"**

_"A small Helix Class interceptor has been spotted on our radar. Shall we take it out?"_ Vader glanced at the Jedi, her face filling with fear. He now understood. They hired someone to smuggle the mask. He didn't care if it was destroyed, rather he preferred it. He would be killing two birds with one stone now. "**Yes Admiral. Proceed."**

"NOOOO!" Sierra lunged at Vader, giving everything she could in attempting to slay the Dark Lord. It was futile, they both knew it. Vader was stronger, faster, more skilled, more powerful in the force. He was better than her. Yet she still tried. Vader grew tired of this. With one fell slash, he destroyed her lightsaber and gripper her neck with the force. She gasped, choking for air as she levitated off the ground. "**Prepare to die, Jedi."** He raised his blade, about to strike! Sierra's eyes closed, hope was lost. Ryder was dead...Cest was dead...the artifacts were gone...she had failed...

_"*PSSST* My lord? We...have a problem."_

**"What is it, Admiral?"**

_"We were able to damage the engines of the ship but not before it took out 4 fighters. It also managed to jump into Hyperspace before we were able to completely destroy it." _Sierra smiled and laughed in relief. He lived! Hope was not lost after all!

Vader growled to himself before closing his fist and snapping the Jedi's neck. She fell to the ground, and Vader walked immediately away, his rage building and boiling inside of him. With a clench of his fist, the entire hanger cracked and crumbled...before being completely destroyed.

**XXX**

Korra woke up gasping. What had she seen? She couldn't have been dreaming, couldn't she? That entire...whatever it was, felt so real.

She slipped out of bed and exited her room. Silently putting on her coat and shows, she stepped outside the room and into the cold South Pole air. The snow fell silently that night as she breathed the fresh air. The trip to the South Pole should end tomorrow, they were rather close after all.

"Hey." She turned to see Mako behind her. Her boyfriend looked concerned. "You alright? It's pretty chilly out here." She gave a small smirk seeing him shiver in the cold. The big bag firebender didn't like the cold it seemed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She said before leaning on the railway. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Nah, it's stupid." She replied. He didn't ask again. They kept the silence going by watching the waves pass by in the ocean. The wind howled as they watched the water with splendor. "Hey Mako...do you ever thing...that we're alone?"

"I'm...not sure what you mean."

"Up there." She pointed to the sky, to the stars. "Do you ever look up and think if they're's people up there. On other worlds..."

"I don't really know...I've never thought of that I guess. I just always focused on the now rather than look up..." He then looked at the star's with her. "But it is a nice thought..." Korra agreed. As she gazed upon the stars, she truely wondered what was beyond.

* * *

**Finally. I finally finished the first chapter! Ohmigod I am so tired, I spent 4 hours on this! I'm not joking! I GET DISTRACTED VERY EASILY!**

**So here's the first chapter of Avatar: A Star War's Story. I have a few things to say before I leave you all so don't quit out just yet.**

**First of all, my worries for the story. I have a lot. Having tried this story two times before, I'm scared to screw up. I don't want to mess things up by introducing unnecessary stuff. The pregnancy/kid during season 1 and 2 for Ryder and Korra wasn't the sole reason I cancelled the story, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm worried that I might lose foresight on where I'm going with this story. I guarantee that this won't be finished this year, hell, I might not get past the first major part of the story this year due to my...random updating schedule and my complete lack of focus on the stories I have alongside my overactive imagination demanding I write differing stories about different things that I inevitability abandon or forget about when I learn I can't do anything with them *GAAAASP*.**

**I guess I'm also worried about the fandom as well. The Star War's fandom is...tricky to say the least. One day everyone's pissed off at one thing, the next they're all celebrating another. Take for example Disney saying their happy with EA. Everyone's pissed off with them for saying this (I am too as well) but soon after, they're new's that Lucasfilm and Disney are considering making movies or new media for old Legends stuff like Bane or Revan and everyone's excited! My point is that the Fandom for Star War's is F***ing weird, and I don't want to be attacked by anyone for liking the new canon and I don't want to push people away as well.**

**That's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoyed reading the final(?) attempt at me doing this stupid story. I'm also taking this time to tell you all that I got an Archive of Our Own account. Check it out if you want, it's under the same name! *Singing* Shameless self promotion is Shameless!* (JK I'm so sorry please follow me there I need more follower's there please)**

**Please favorite, follow, review, all that jazz. I'll see you all next time!**

**...I'm going to work on Spider-girl or something else right now. Or probably go to bed, I'm tired. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here we are on the next chapter of Avatar: A Star War's Story! I told you guy's that update's would be infrequent at best (And by that I mean sporadic). But before we start this, I kinda want to share some news.**

**HALO MASTER CHIEF COLLECTION IS COMING TO PC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP THIS IS AMAZING THE BEST THING EVER AHHH IT FINALLY HAPPENED IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND THAT OPENS DOORS TO MORE STUFF SUCH AS SWITCH OR PS4 OR ANYTHING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Ok, let me calm down for a moment. Let me explain for a moment. I've said before, but Halo is one of my favorite game series of all time, right alongside Kirby, Fallout, Smash Bro's, Soulsborne, Dragon Age/Bioware (not Anthem) and more blah blah blah. Every game is amazing in their own way, there isn't any truly bad Halo game out there. Not only is it coming to PC through Microsoft store and Steam(!) but Reach is also being added! All we need now is Halo being added to the Switch and I will give 343 and Microsoft all my money. But now let's go to the reviews. (For any of you out there wondering what my personal ranking of the games are, well, from Favorite to Least Favorite, it's 3, Reach, 2, 5, 1, 4, ODST. ODST is a fantastic game, but it's last because It's too short and isn't that much different from Halo 3 which is the objectively best game by the way)**

**xxTheTruMan196: Hey man, thanks for checking out the final(?) version of this story! I'm enjoying your story's a lot with your entire connected universe! I honestly understand when people don't like the Last Jedi. There are a lot of reason's to dislike it, but I still enjoy it. Is it my favorite star war's movie, No. It's somewhere in the middle if I'm honest. But it's not a bad movie. As for the political agenda part, I agree that Canto Blight was pushing it politically.**

**Trekeee22: Ask and you shall receive!**

**CT7567Rules: Yeah I think your right. It's not off by much, but still off. But does it really matter though? This is fanfiction after all.**

**Guest: Yeah I'm thinking of keeping it that way. As much of a KorrAsami shipper I am, I feel like the story would end up being more satisfying if Ryder and Korra ended up together for any potential sequel I might do (If I even get there, hopefully will though). I will keep in Korra's Bisexuality though, won't be important but it's in here. I'm defiantly going to take my time with the romance though, don't want to rush into it. Romance ain't my strong suit, alongside fight scenes.**

**Mogor (Twice): Yes sir!**

**Linkin Park Fan (Twice): First of all, It could always go better. Second of all, I feel like your asking for a Linkin Park theme because of your name. I have never really seriously listened to Linkin Park or liked them, so...sorry but no :-(**

**Sparda B-312: Thank's for the kind words! I won't let any of you down this time! That's also a good reaction to shipping in general. If your into it, support it. If your not, ok then.**

**With reviews out of the way, let's get started!**

***Edit*: In LOK, they would have those radio announcements at the beginning of each episode, remember? They also did a thing similar to that with The Clone Wars, so I'm doing it as well for every chapter now, except the first one, since it had the title crawl. Your Welcome!**

* * *

_A mysterious traveler! A young man from beyond the stars is hired to smuggle stolen artifacts from the emperor of the galaxy by a rogue Jedi, a member of the order he was once part of! He escapes the clutches of the Empire, and travels across the stars in a blind jump! Where shall he land now?_

* * *

_He couldn't see much, just murk. The images were foggy and distorted, but he somehow knew what he was seeing. A mask, old and haunted, whispering secrets into someones ear...was that person him?..._

_He saw a large tree, ancient and strong, standing the test of time and keeping something locked up. The prisoner was...angry...yet giddy at the same time...some event was coming and it would soon be free..._

_He saw a group of teenager's, a bit younger than him. They all appeared strange, with their clothing and power over the elements. One wielded a sword made out of...cortosis? Another controlled the waves and the blind one had power over earth. The scarred one could summon fire, and the bald tattooed one...what could that one do? It felt unique...almost godlike..._

_He then saw a woman. His age. Same feeling of power emanating from her, just like the tattooed one. Her eyes began to glow...what did this mean?_

_He never finished the final vision, for the red light-saber slashing at him woke him._

Ryder gasped for air as he lurched forward, only to be forced back by the seat-belt in his ship. He instantly leaned back, grasping his chest in pain. Here's a hint everyone, never lunge forward when your strapped to something. As Ryder felt the pain leave him, he regained his composure and glanced around. He was still in the ship that Sierra had given to him...he was still alive! He thought that risking the hyperdrive jump while being shot by Imperial TIE-Fighter's would most likely kill him, thank the force it didn't!

He glanced towards his lap, checking if the bag was still there. Sure enough, the sack was still there. Wonderful. Ryder sighed as he pinched the bridge between his forehead and nose, this entire day (or week or month or whatever long he'd been out) was a mess. It should've been a simple thing, meet up with someone and get a ship in exchange for doing a job. That was simple. But no, the universe had to screw with him. Now, not only did he meet a fellow jedi, he'd also been shot at, witness a wookie tear people in half, be forced to guard artifacts stolen from the Emperor himself, outrun an imperial blockade, and make a random lightspeed jump after his ship was shot! Not only that, but he barely escaped Darth Vader himself!

He hoped Sierra lived, he hoped she got away. He knew she didn't.

The beeping of the console alerted him to the next crisis. He was in the middle of nowhere. With the limited power on the ship, he scoured the nav systems on the ship. Supposedly, he wasn't in any charted area of the galaxy. Great, the jump sent him to the unknown regions. He loved his life, he really did. Ryder then peeked out of the cockpit, and saw a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life.

The planet was beautiful. It was almost like Naboo with how diverse it appeared, yet better. He could see snowy poles, a large desert, green everywhere and massive oceans of blue. It was spectacular...as well as horrifying because he just noticed now that he was moving ever so faster towards the planet. That was neat. And by neat, he meant terrifying.

"Kriff Kriff KRIFF!" Ryder panicked as he attempted to turn and press anything that would respond. Nothing did. He continued even when the ship began to enter the atmosphere, heading to the southern poles. He barely managed to get shields up when the ship began to catch on fire from the atmospheric entry. As soon as the clouds cleared and he saw that the ship was heading towards the ground, he fired up the manual controls. He forced the ship to move up, to negate most of the damage upon impact. Ryder managed to get it so it wouldn't nosedive onto the surface, but that was about it. Seeing that he was in for a rough landing, he braced himself for impact.

**XXX**

Avatar Korra was...not having the best of day's to be honest. Well, she hadn't had a very good week so far as well. Her journey to the ever-storm alongside her friends, her uncle, cousins and her own father had taken a turn to the 'life-story revealing' sort of bad.

Finding out your father was supposed to lead the northern water tribe but was banished because he angered a bunch of spirits by destroying their sacred forest, not only risking total destruction of the norther tribe but also the balance of the world! Needless to say, she was very upset with the current situation.

"I can't believe you kept this from me!" She shouted at Tonraq, her father, while everyone looked on with a mixture of different reactions.

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family." Tonraq answered, his head low. His eyes closed. If it was any other person, they might sympathize with his actions. But Korra was not most people. She was very...passionate about a whole lot of things. But hey, being confined to a secure fort for most of your life doesn't make you the most passive person. "Why did you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you protecting me!" Such as now as she turned away from her Father and began to march off.

"Korra!" Tonraq shouted, but it was too late. Korra left, taking her Polar-Bear dog, Naga with her. As Tonraq looked on as his daughter sped away, Mako placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's just taking a walk, she'll be back." Mako said. "She does the same thing when I piss her off so she doesn't break anything."

That was a valid stragety, and exactly what she was doing. As she rode on her pet murder bear/dog thing, her thoughts were full of rage. She wasn't just mad, no she was fuming! Why didn't he ever tell this to her before! This was vital information about him that she deserved to know, and he just hid it from her for her whole life? That was so unfair! Thankfully for most of the southern pole, she wouldn't focus on these thoughts for long. No, what caught her attention defiantly wasn't the giant fireball in the far off distance falling from the sky. No, not that.

She watched in awe, whispering "What is that?" to herself as she witnessed it's descent from the sky. Soon, it made contact onto the surface with thunderous applause, she nearly felt most of the shockwave. As she glanced back towards it, she heard the rest of her group catch up behind her, yelling at her to make sure she was ok. "I'm fine!" She yelled back. "I'm going to check it out!" She ignored the pleas of her friends as she then directed Naga to run towards the crash.

The trip didn't take forever, but it wasn't short either. The distance they traveled combined with the harsh weather meant the journey to the impact was around an hour or so, depending on certain variables. But when Korra arrived at the crash, she would never forget what she saw. It looked like...a metal ship. There were bent wings, scrap flung about. A trench was dug deep, indicating the fact that the object was moving fast. She and Naga walked around it, looking for anything. She saw...a cockpit? It was glass-like, and seemed to have a compartment for sitting. But the strange thing was that it had a hole through out, a hole that seemed to be made by some extreme heat. She then noticed the footprints. Someone was in this, and they were hurt. Blood in the snow equals injured survivor after all.

**XXX**

Ryder shivered as he forced himself to walk through the blizzard. The rapid snowfall bit at his skin and slowly froze his blood, but he kept moving. He needed to find shelter, and considering he didn't wan't to take his chances on the crashed ship possibly blowing up after landfall, going in a random direction was probably the only option he had. He grunted and cried out in pain as he felt the metal shard jammed in his side ever so slightly shift in him. He fell to his knee's, but forced himself up and continued to move.

When he came too on the crash, the metal in his gut was the first thing he noticed. Hard not to see that your impaled after all. Ryder, ever the calm one, had not panicked at all when he saw it. Nope, not at all. The sight of his own blood didn't send him into a hyperventilating mess. What did annoy him was the face that he had to use 'It' to get out of the ship. He hated using that weapon, no matter the reason he kept it. Was it to remember his past, remind himself of the horror's he'd seen? He didn't question that in the moment, he didn't want to die right then and there, and if he had to use his old lightsaber to carve a hole out of the ship and onto the snowy plains of wherever the force sent him, he'd do it.

The sack he carried on his shoulder was being blown by the harsh wind, but he kept a steady grip on it. Though that became harder and harder to do every passing minute. His blaster at his side, alongside his lightsaber, he continued to trudge along. Well, until the howl's of some far away animal pack. Not good, not good at all.

"C'mon, now?!" He hissed as he forced himself to go faster. He could sense the hounds coming for him, quicker and quicker they ran straight for him. He continued to run away, trying his best to ignore the agonizing pain in his side as he reached for his blaster pistol. Aiming the blaster behind him, he fired blindly. The plasma shots sped away quickly in random directions, he swore he heard it hit something but he didn't know what. No matter how many blaster bolts he fired, the wolves would eventually catch up. He needed shelter now, or at least somewhere to hide.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, a cave! Not a terribly large one, and it was more like a hole in the ground, but he'd take it. He rushed into it, diving at the last possible second as some of the wolves snapped at his ankles and barely missed. He screamed as the metal in him dug in a little deeper upon impact, but forced himself to lean against the back wall of the tiny cave. He was cornered, trapped, freezing, bleeding. Great Plan Ryder, fantastic. He was going to die here, mauled to death by wolves on a foreign planet thousands of miles away from charted space, with no home or no family. Funny.

As he closed his eyes and accepted his fate, he heard new sounds. It sounded like...a woman? She was yelling "Get back!" and he heard whooshes, and felt heat and saw orange outside the cave. What was going on? He also heard the roars of some animal, that probably wasn't a good sign. This lasted a few minutes, but soon it was silent. He heard footsteps outside and he readied his blaster. He was...terrified to be honest.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" The woman asked. He saw her shadow kneel down and look into the cave. His eyelids were heavy...he was tired, but he still was cautious. He tried to aim his blaster at her. "Hey I'm friendly. I don't want to hurt you..." He lowered his gun, not really his choice since his arm was getting weak.

"...Wh-Who *Cough Cough* a-are..." His voice was slipping. The woman hurried inside, and he felt hands wrap around him. His head began to slump, and it took all of his will-power to stay awake. "Everything's going to be ok now, alright? I need you to stay with me." His eyes glanced up, the woman's face was blurry but slowly clearing up...he felt so weak...he didn't even hear her when she said that she was going to remove the metal in his stomach. He defiantly felt the pain though when she quickly took it out. It lasted a quick moment, but that quick moment still felt like he was on fire. He opened his mouth to scream, but found that he couldn't, or rather didn't want to. He felt his injured side...not hurt. Rather, it felt numb. He glanced down, water surrounded the woman's hands (Human hands, so he knew that much) and the liquid of life was glowing bright as it healed his wound. She was saving him! He looked at her, and finally saw her face.

"You going to be alright?" She asked.

"Thank you..." Was the last thing he whispered before falling unconscious. The final thing he registered seeing before everything went black was the woman's face and her ocean blue eyes...

**XXX**

"Who is this guy?" Mako asked Korra as she returned to the camp. They were close to the Spirit Portal now, but now that Korra brought an unconscious stranger she found in the middle of the blizzard back to the camp complicated a lot of things right now.

"I...don't exactly know. I found his trail next to the crashed ship we all found. There was blood, so I followed it to a cave that was being attacked by several wolfs which I fended off." Korra answered as they all huddled around the man, wrapped in several blankets to keep him warm. "I found him in the cave with some metal stuck in him. I managed to heal the wound, but he collapsed before I could ask who he was."

"Well, his name would certainly be useful right now." Unalaq spat out venomously, his son and daughter agreeing. Korra frowned at that, but ignored him. "Considering the state I found him in and the crash we all saw..."

"Wait Wait Wait, hold up a second." Bolin interjected. "Your not...suggesting that this guy." He then began poking Ryder's (Not that they knew who he was) face repeatedly. "Is an ALIEN!?"

"Stop poking him!" Korra yelled, which Bolin meekly agreed. "I don't know, he look's human enough to me but he has some stuff with him that's...strange." They knew what they were referring too. The clothing that he wore was robes, but underneath was a bizarrely styled tunic, pants, etc. He also kept with him several items. Some chip thing that looked fractured, a strange crossbow looking device, and a metal baton with notches and markings on it. They decided to put everything that the man had in his sack he was carrying, but didn't dare open it. On account of that being rude, and the the fact that Unalaq felt a dark...presence in the bag.

"Whatever he is, I don't believe it's wise to keep him around." The Northern Chief stated. "It's best that we move on."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Your serious?"

"We may not get along brother, but your being insane! This man clearly needs our help, he almost died!" Tonraq shouted at his brother, who only stared back. "We're returning to the South Pole, immediately!"

"No! The solstice is tonight. And we're so close!"

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving and taking the stranger with us." Tonraq said, but Korra interjected. "Dad, Unalaq's right. We have to do this tonight."

"But..."

"You head back, take him with you. We'll meet up when we're done and we can look into this guy." The Avatar said firmly. Tonraq began to interject, but sighed once he saw his daughter's determination. Soon he left on his Snowmoblie, taking the unconscious stranger with him.

**XXX**

Korra had made a resolution. She did not like this place. Not one bit.

It was freezing for one,the bitter cold nipped and stung her like a thousand Buzzard-Wasps. She could feel some frost growing on her arms. That was not the only reason she did not like this place. The forest...it felt darker than outside. The presence...it felt like something was watching her. Something was...feeding off of her fear. She didn't like that

As she continued to walk, she heard...something. All around her...it felt alive. It was...breathing. A dark, course metal breathing. ***COOOUGH...HGUUUGHGH***

She pivoted, flames springing from her hands and shooting outwards. She hurled the fire at the noise, lighting it into an inferno. A few seconds passed and she ceased the flames. There was nothing there, only some melted ice. Then she heard footsteps. She glanced to her eyes, eyes twitching with fear. What was this...why was she so afraid?

The answer then came. Out of the shadows...a figure. It wore all black robes, dim light illuminated only it's face. It was a man, not much older than herself, perhaps 5 or 7 years her elder. He had handsome expressions and a scar on his eye...his eyes...pale yellow. Glowing with hatred. She'd seen this man before...but when? He held something in his hand, his golden, skeletal like hand made of machine, thumbed a button and a blade made out of light shot out from it. He glared at Korra, his eyes boiling in anger. The yellow cold become a raging inferno. "Thief." He spoke. His voice...strange. Mechanical. Artificial.

It then lunged at her. The light-sword moving faster than she could see. Her instincts were the only thing that saved her, telling her to roll out of the way. She barely managed to avoid the slash at her neck from the man. She then launched an onslaught of the elements at him, all being easily deflected or dodged. Who was this man? She was then forced to avoid the multiple attacks from the man's blade. His swordsmanship, e was faster than her, she could barely keep up. "You have stolen what is not yours. You have taken power that does not belong to you."

"What are you talking about?!" Korra yelled before kicking up an Ice wall. Seperating the two, she launched it at the man, crushing him between the wall and the trees. She then bolted the opposite way, weaving through the ice and roots. She could not defeat him, he was too powerful. Already she could hear him after her, A distance away. As she glanced behind her, she then tripped and fell. Quickly getting up onto her feet, she looked at what was in front of her. Some sort of glowing orb, a dome covered in vines and ice. She could feel the energy coming off of it. This was it.

"The light in the dark." She said as she reached out and airbent at it. Nothing. She then shot fire and it. Again, nothing. "Why isn't it opening?" She angrily shouted, shooting earth, Water, fire and Air at it. Nothing. Suddenly, the hum of the light sword filled her ears. Turning around, the man stood there. 30 feet away from her. His robes were tattered, cut and torn. He wore a simple tunic underneath his robes, black colored as well. His eyes still shun yellow, yet it held more hatred in them now. "Your time has come, Thief."

"Get away from me!" She shouted to the figure who began to slowly advance. She hurled Fire, Earth, Water, Air, all the elements at him. Nothing. He blocked, slashed away or sidestepped them all. When he got close enough, he slashed downwards, his sword about to reach her. Using her airbending, she created a small but powerful gust that kept it from hitting her, but just barely. A lock ensued, the man with his fury and hatred, Korra with her desperation. The man however, was overpowering her. As the blade edged closer and closer to her, she crawled backwards and backwards. Her back was on the dome, she placed her palm on it, she could go no further. As the blade was about to touch her, she activates her last resort. The Avatar State.

Her eyes white with the power of the past Avatars, her air-gusts intensity and power increased tenfold! It was enough to send the man flying back. He collided into a wall, and quickly recovered. But it was too late, she had touched the portal. It had opened. As the ground cracked beneath them, an orange light emanated from where her hand was on the portal. Korra felt her power increase even further, with the portals opening the sudden energy was feeding her power. She then bent a fire blast at the man, which hit him full on. As he stumbled, his skin began to flake and melt off of his face and body. His tunic caught fire, his scalp burned. Korra however, did not notice this in her desperation and kept on the onslaught. The man screamed in pain and agony, his hatred and anger growing stronger as the pain increased. His flesh melted, revealing metal underneath. Soon enough, the only skin left were his eyes...everywhere else was replaced by black armor, made of metal. His eyes then burned away, revealing lifeless plating. She finally saw the monster. She remembered. A dream, a dream so long ago, a dream about pain and loss and death. This man, this was that traitor from that dream? But why was she seeing him now! **"I am your destiny!"** The monster shouted as the portal suddenly gave in and opened.

_Fire! Blood! Pain! Darkness!_

_She saw war, a war among the stars. Men in white firing bolts of blue at mechanical soldiers. She witnessed the chaos, the atrocities committed._

_She saw the scheming of the Phantom Menace, cackling and laughing at the anarchy of the War. She saw his plans for total domination, for the destruction of his enemies. She saw his darkness._

_She saw three warrior of piece. One was the elder, close to the end of his prime. His eyes spoke of wisdom and a calm swagger, but held great loss. The youngest was female, but strange for she had orange skin and tendrils on her head. She had a pure heart, and wished only for the best. But she hid fears and anxieties. The last one was in the middle, a chosen one. She could feel his power emanating from him, his feelings, his hopes for peace and justice for all, but there was darkness in his heart._

_She saw the aftermath. A burning temple of warriors, of peacekeepers who did not keep the peace. Those who were tricked by interior and outside enemies. Tricked by their own arrogance, tricked by their own power, tricked by the enemy they could not see under their very own noses._

_She saw the young boy, crying once more in the hollow pillar. She saw his eyes, the same grey eyes as the bloody stranger from the crashed ship._

Korra gasped as her eyes snapped open. She had Awoken.

**XXX**

Far off from the Spirit Portal, Tonraq looks on in awe as the Spirit Portal shines bright. The Everstorm departs, and the southern lights begin to shine. "She did it." Tonraq said to himself, proudly.

He failed to notice Ryder's shaking. His body acted uncontrollably, and unconsciously. Even if he didn't know it, he felt it. The power coming from the power, the reawakened power. Even with him being closed off from the force, he could still feel something that powerful and that close in proximity. If he could think right now, he'd think on how all force-sensitives could feel it as well from the planet. If he could think right now, he would think that this uncharted planet was now potentially a target for the Empire, or any dark forces. Alas, he could not think, only subconsciously groan as he felt the power.

The mask chuckled to itself. Sure, it might be stuck in here once again, but this planet would provide him another opportunity for escape and rebirth. All the sith lord had to do, was wait for someone to pick up the mask.

He could hardly wait.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Chapter two is done! Completed, finished, hecho, written, scritto, écrit! How'd I do? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Who knows. This is fanfiction.**

**Before I leave you all, I want to talk about a couple of stuff. As we all know, Star Wars Celebration is coming up next month in Chicago, and I will be attending! EEEE I'M SO EXCITED AAAAAAA! Maybe I'll meet some of you guy's there, who know's? If any of you guy's are going as well, let me know! Or not, I don't care.**

**If someone could draw Ryder for me as a cover for the story, that would kinda be the best thing ever. I'd do it myself, but I cannot. For reasons that equal me having litteraly no drawing capabilities in me whatsoever. Tl;Dr I can't draw. Help me anyone, your my only hope. (Ha!)**

**Also, kinda got a sorta small challenge for anyone interested. Look up Kirby lore. Don't know why, but Kirby's really popular right now and I love it. It's a good time to be a Kirby fan (plus a Halo fan as well, since well, look at the top of the chapter). But seriously, look up Kirby lore. It's really, really, REALLY F***ING DARK! It's fun.**

**Anyway guy's, thanks for reading this crappy story for us crappy people! Look forward to seeing you all next time! Pls review, Pm, etc etc etc I don't care. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**My spring break hiatus is officially over! I return to you all now, at the turn of the tide (hehe). Before I get into the reviews, I want to talk about something recent in the Star Wars Community.**

**Episode Nine's Trailer and Title Reveal.**

**This is my reaction, abridged: *KAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

**I liked it. A lot.**

**Oh, and also the reveal of Jedi Fallen Order. It looks good as heck. Here's hoping EA won't screw it up. I will be taking much inspiration from what we know of this game. It genuinely looks fantastic.**

**And we saw footage of the Mandalorian Show and Clone Wars season 7. I will be purchasing Disney Plus now. Like, now. Right now. Give it to me RIIIIIGHT NOW.**

CT7567Rules: **I haven't considered adding Clone's into this story just yet. I probably will though at a later date, when seasons two and three are done.**

Guest: **Heh, that would be funny. She'd probably freak out over the controls, I know I would. They probably will meet Luke. I mean, c'mon, it's a Star Wars Fanfic.**

Linkin Park Fan: **Awww Thanks. It was a Bolin thing to do.**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

_Crash landing! Avatar Korra investigates a falling star, only to find our mysterious traveler badly injured! After recovering him, she journeys to the Spirit Forest and opens the portal__ taking the first step to restoring balance between spirits and man. Meanwhile, tensions are high between Korra and her father after she discovered he was hiding a dark secret. Years ago, Tonraq was banished from the North. And now the Northern navy has landed on Southern shores. What other plans does Unalaq have for the Avatar?_

* * *

Katara's Healing Clinic wasn't the largest clinic ever, and seeing as how she only was given "Special Cases" it never needed to be overtly large. Despite it's size, it had Katara on staff nearly 24/7. Which meant, given her reputation as one of the saviors of the world from the 100 year world and one of the best water-benders...ever, made sure that the clinic would never shut down. But today they weren't accepting patients right now, they had a very...unique case right now.

Korra watched from the sidelines as Master Katara looked over the patient, the guy she found from the crashed "ship". After she returned from the Spirit Forest in the South Pole (alongside everyone else) She elected to ignore the northern water tribes military " stay" for now, and met up with her father (despite the tension built up between the two) at the clinic, where they brought him to her old water-bending master. The man was put in the healing tub, had his clothing (except for his briefs and underwear, they weren't perverts) removed, and bandages were placed over the wound right after they removed the metal spike in his side.

As Katara used her bending to heal and assess him, Korra pondered to herself. Who was this guy? Why did he seem so familiar? Why did she see the traitor from one of her old nightmares? She motioned over to the man's bag, which was left on top of a small corner table. The bag was laid next to a small...hilt thing which she grabbed first. It looked bizarre to say the least. A cylinder seemingly made out of steel, it had grooves and several knobs spread all out along it. There was a button placed in the middle, but she didn't press it. She didn't know what it was and didn't want to right now. She put it down and turned her attention to the bag. Opening it, she took out several items. A decorated cube, pyramid, and a mask. The mask was what intrigued her. It had a central horizontal opening, an enclave in the center connected to the horizontal opening, and a second vertical opening positioned on the elevated face plate of the mask. Additionally, the mask extended to the neck with a small gorget, and was damaged alongside the surface.

The mask...it seemed to be...calling to her. Asking her to put it on...she couldn't control herself. Her hands moved closer to her face...closer to putting it on...

"Korra, could you come here for a second." Master Katara interrupted her. Removing her attention from the mask back to the elder, she quickly put everything back in it's place before joining Katara. "What is it, did you find what's wrong with him?"

"Well...yes and no. I managed to heal the wounds he had when you brought him in, but I can't do anything about the scars." Korra glanced down to the man, and gasped as she saw his body. It was fit, well kept. But the scars were what drew her awe. So many scars...she didn't know where or how he got them and she doubted she wanted to know. "But there's something else. As I went to his chakra's, I found something...strange."

"What did you find?"

"He doesn't have any." That shocked the Avatar. "What? How is that possible?" She asked.

"I don't know, but believe me he doesn't. Instead, I've been feeling something else. Something very different from anything I've ever felt." She looked up to Korra, who watched as her master healed. "Feel this."

Korra then bent water around her hands and the life-liquid began to glow, signifying that it was ready to heal. She brought it down onto the man's body and began to heal. "All around his body are spiritual pools the likes of which I've never felt before."

"Yeah...I can see that too. It feel's...raw. Untapped and...closed off?"

"Exactly Korra. I think we have to open those pools if we want to heal him. Are you ready?" Korra looked at the man, his eyes closed and his face blank. His coma really wasn't helping anyone, and they needed answers. If they opened whatever was inside him, maybe he'd wake up. They needed to know who he was.

"I'm ready."

* * *

_"Listen to me right now, and listen well." Master Gida spoke to him. They were in a small, hollow pillar. The carnage outside raged on as his master stared at Ryder hard. The clones had betrayed them. A traitor revealed them-self. Who was it? It didn't matter right at this very moment. She was giving him her final lesson._

_"Stay hidden here. Don't come out unless someone we trust finds you, or you are sure you can leave. Do you understand?" She asked, her voice stern. Ryder nodded, tearfully. The 13 year old had just became her padawan and looked up to her highly. It was hard not to, she was a war hero after all. 8 consecutive battles in a row, and she won all of them. The clones respected her, the council respected her, even the Senate. She was one of the most popular Jedi in the republic, right after the Negotiator and Chosen Ones themselves. Of course, losing a leg and returning to the temple for a robotic replacement and rest would make anyone need some rest. That wouldn't happen right now though, not ever again._

_"The Galaxy is going to be changing Ryder, you need to stay safe out there."_

_"B-But what about you? I c-can't let you leave me!"_

_"Ryder get a hold of yourself!" She snapped, but quickly shushed and covered her padawan's mouth. Movement outside, she didn't know if it was friendly. She didn't count on it. She waited for them to leave, before resuming her speech. "I can't be there for you. I have to make sure you stay alive. You have to stay alive, do you hear me?" She demanded._

_"I-I understand."_

_"There are three rules for you to know when your out there. Don't Stand Out. Accept the Past. And Never Trust Anyone, trust only the Force." Three rules. Simple, easy to understand. Ryder nodded. Gida sighed before smiling at her padawan, the Mirialian lightly brushing his hair. "You have a destiny Ryder, I've seen it. You'll do great things." Letting go of her padawan, she turned back on her serious side. "Stay hidden." She then leaped out of the hollow pillar, covering it with rubble to better hide her apprentice and joined the defense of the temple._

_Her last act._

_Ryder sobbed as he listened to the carnage, the screaming, the fire, the blasters. He gasped as he felt his master's life end suddenly, a stab in the back._

* * *

The padawan gasped as his eyes snapped open and he shot up. He clutched his chest, desperate for air as he felt his lungs inhale precious air. Up and down, Up and down. He felt...better. He looked at his side, no metal sticking out of him. Instead there was several bandages wrapped around his lower body. The side wrappings were bloody, but he felt the wound and he knew it was closed properly. There was a pain in his side, but that was good. Pain meant he was alive, and death never was very appealing for him.

He remembered again. He wanted to forget it all, but he never could. He hated that part of himself, his life before the Empire. Master Gida was the closest thing he ever had to a mother, she was known as one of the sternest Jedi in the order, but she knew so much and she taught him much of what he knew. Even if he never used half of her lessons, he always would remember her. Which was why seeing that night again, in his dreams, all that much painful.

Don't Stand Out. Accept the Past. Never Trust Anyone, only trust the Force.

He followed 1 and a half of these rules. Now look where that got him...where was he? For the first time, he began to look around. The room he was in seemed to be a clinic, and he was in a tub of water of some kind. Strange, but hey, he wasn't dead. That was a plus in his book. The room seemed to be very...primitive for lack of a better term. It had seemingly stone walls and symbols spread throughout the rooms on paper? Who used paper anymore? He turned to the side, on a small table was his stuff. His shirt, pants, tunic, blaster, lightsaber, and the bag. Quickly getting out of the tub, he put back on his clothing and clipped his blaster and lightsaber to their respective holsters. Grabbing the bag and sliding it on his shoulder, he began to look for a way out of here.

The door out of the room was easy enough to find, now he needed to get out of the building. As he walked the halls, he felt different. The feeling was hard to describe, the closest way he could describe it would be that he felt...whole. He hadn't felt like this since...

"Your awake!" Someone spoke behind him. Ryder gasped as he quickly turned and, instinctively, shot his hands out. He felt a rush of energy, and the person was sent flying back. He stared at his hands in astonishment...he didn't...mean to. He closed himself off on purpose...he was...back for a lack of a better term.

"I am so sorry!" He spoke quickly before rushing past the person and bolted out the door and into the snow-fields. He ran quickly, his mind rushing faster than his feet. He didn't mean too, he didn't mean to. How did he do that? He meant to close himself off, how was he connected again?

He spotted a city, made of snow, in the distance. He made his way towards it.

**XXX**

Korra was not a happy camper at the current moment. The meeting with members of the tribe at her parents house was going...poorly. It was mostly due to Varricks speech of independence, which Korra didn't agree with. "All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again."

"No, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!" Varrick announced with a gesture, but then began to munch on another one of the cookies provided. But his general goofiness was ignored by the masses as they began to rally up in agreement. Cries of revolution began to make there way around.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?" She asked everyone. Tonraq placed his hand on her shoulder, and sternly spoke. "Unalaq started this, not us." Korra scowled. He sighed. "I'm sorry, maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me." He asked his daughter, who didn't look at him.

"I'lll do it for the tribe." She responded harshly and got up. She slammed the door behind her as she left. Now outside, she slumped to her feet and sighed, rubbing her temples. Everything was a mess. She didn't know what to do right now.

"Korra, Korra!" Master Katara and a nurse were rushing towards her. "What's wrong?"

"The patient, he's woke up and now he's missing!"

Korra gulped. Looks like meeting with Unalaq would have to wait for a bit.

**XXX**

The city was entirely made out of snow. Buildings, snow. Streets, snow. Benches, Snow...he though. Ryder decided that this place was weird, oh so weird. He walked past the numerous people as he tried to keep his head down. Don't stand out, Don't stand out. Doing that was a lot harder than it sounded in the current moment, with his attire and all that. He bumbled past several people, muttering his apologies as he kept moving. He didn't notice the teenager pulling a rickshaw carrying two identical twins. They (the twins) chatted amongst themselves while the "driver" struggled to carry the load. That was until Ryder, not looking where he was going, bumped into the burdened and made him drop the cart. "Boyfriend, why did you stop?" The female(maybe? It was hard to tell, the two were identical) twin demanded.

"Uh...nothing Snow-bunny! Just knocked into someone." Bolin gasped out as he struggled to lift the load back onto his shoulders. Ryder watched for a quick second, before his sympathy took over and he helped the guy. "Sorry about hitting you, didn't look."

"No problem man, happens!" Ryder had to admit, the guy was cheery despite his circumstances. Bolin, now once again struggling with the weight on his shoulders, got a good look at Ryder's face and his eyes widened. "Hey, it's you!"

"Uhm, sorry?"

"You, from the crashed ship back in the south pole, your ok!" Ryder didn't react outwardly, but internally he was screaming for his life. This guy found him? Kriff. He'd have to lie. "Sorry...I've never met you."

"Well, due of course you haven't. Y'know, being unconscious and all. I'm knocked out all the time, I'm a pro-bender after all." The guy just kept. On. Talking! Ryder didn't know whether he wanted to run or stab himself in the head with his lightsaber just so this guy could shut up! He held no ill will against him, but he just kept on TALKING! "Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm..."

"Bolin!" The female twinned snapped at him. Bolin squeaked as he was now at attention to her. "We will be leaving now. You will meet us again in our quarters for you to serve us once again."

"Uhhh..."

"Excellent." The twins then walked away, ignoring both Ryder and Bolin (Who sighed in relief as he put down the rickshaw.) "Yeeep, that's...uh...my girlfriend. Yeah, she's-she's great. Love her. Yeah."

"Good...for you." Ryder responded, his tone wary.

"Yeeeeep, it's a lot of fun...yep." As Bolin did a few stretches, a small orange rodent crawled onto Ryder's shoulders. Ryder, ever being the calm one, wisely decided not to panic and shake it off. That would most likely result in being bitten, and he did not want to be bitten right now. Instead he let out a small "Euugh" in shock. "What in hell is this small orange rodent?!"

"Oh, that my good friend, is Pabu!" Bolin gestured to the small orange rodent, who chirped in response. It jumped onto Bolin's shoulders, and sat there. "I think he likes ya."

"Thats...great." Ryder responded. "Now, thanks for the talk and all, but I really have to go."

"Oh yeah yeah yeah, sure. Probably busy and all. I totally get it." Bolin said. He then began to rant again, and by the force he ranted. The padawan then began to seriously consider bludgeoning either one of them to death but was interrupted when Bolin got excited. "Oh, oh! There's my brother and Korra! I'm sure they'd want to meet you!" As Bolin tried to grab the other's attention, Ryder quickly walked away. He needed to move. As he left, Korra and Mako met up with Bolin. "What is it Bo, we don't have time right now."

"Well sorry that you guy's are 'So Busy'. Just thought you might want to meet the guy from the ship."

"Wait, you saw him?" Korra asked, getting into Bolin's face. "Yeah, he's right oh my gosh he's gone."

Meanwhile, Ryder wasn't in a good spot right now. A good spot for him would be in an small safe-house or a rundown shack, preferably one with heating. Maybe some food, a map, and a way to read the language here. It was probably luck that they spoke Basic on this planet, but with writing he knew he wasn't fortunate. No, he was not in a good spot right now. He was in a bad spot. This bad spot would be in front of what looked like two soldiers in an abandoned alley. "State your identification and you won't be harmed!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want."

"Don't play dumb with us kid, who are you!" The man grabbed Ryder's collar and got close with him. In reaction, Ryder shot his hand forward, and the man was sent flying away into a wall, courtesy of the force. The other guard stared dumbfounded at what he saw. "What-ugh!" He was silenced by a quick punch to the head, knocking him out. Ryder didn't linger, he had to move. He ran out of the alleyway, only to collide with someone. "Hey! Watch where your-" Their eyes met. It was her, the woman from before, from the cave. He didn't see all of her face before but he knew it was her. But, being the coward he was, bolted the other way. Ignoring their cries to stop, he ran as fast as he could, leaping over people and knocking into pots and other items. It wasn't long before he reached some sort of docks, and as he made his way into port, he crashed into a set of scaffolding. As it began to collapse a worker on top lost balance and was about to fall. Ryder noticed this. No...he wouldn't let him die.

He held his hands up, he searched within. As the man began to fall, he stopped. Floating in the air, the man, confused at what was going on, looked down to see Ryder holding his hands up, struggling. He hadn't used the force like this in so long, he didn't realize that it wouldn't be easy. He grunted as he set the man lightly to the ground, then fell to his knees as he gasped for breath. "How did you do that?" A voice from behind, Ryder snapped his head to the voice, only to be greeted by Korra. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Ryder slowly stood up. "I don't want any trouble...and I don't want to hurt anyone."

"We don't want to hurt you either, but we need to ask you some questions. Can you come with us quietly?"

Ryder considered it, he really did. He didn't know who this person was. Who they were or who they served, if any. He didn't know where he was either. He could be in the unknown regions for crying out loud! It would have been better if he just ran right now...but he knew she was being honest. They didn't want to hurt him, after all he knew for a fact that she rescued him in that cave. Perhaps he needed to trust people more. He'd be breaking one of the rules, but what other option was there. He agreed. "Can you tell me your name first?"

"I'm Ryder."

"Korra."

* * *

_Far Away_

_The Imperial Palace, Coruscant._

Emperor Palpatine was not pleased right now. Then again, he was rarely fully happy but that's neither here nor there. But right now, he was not pleased. Rather, he was angry.

Momin's Mask had not been retrieved. The foolish Jedi who had stolen it had given it to another before she died at the hands of Lord Vader. If he had to guess, probably to another surviving Jedi, most likely a padawan. No, he was not pleased at all. What was worse, was that the thief had also stole two holocrons from his treasury. Two special holocrons, that if unlocked, could give a jedi tremendous knowledge and power. The Holocrons, alongside the mask, must be retrieved.

He had no time to do this himself, nor did Vader. He would have to send in an inquisitor. And he knew the perfect place for the inquisitor to start.

_"What is thy bidding, my lord?"_ The Third Sister knelt before the Emperor. Good, she knew her place.

"There is a great disturbance in the force child. You have a new mission."

_"I am honored you have chosen me for this task. What is it?"_

"A surviving Jedi has stolen three items from my personal treasury and has fled to the unknown systems. Recently, a great power in the force awoke, and it is to my belief that the jedi and this awakening are related. You shall search for this Jedi and slay them, retrieve my items, and discover this awakening."

"_It will be done my lord, I shall not fail you."_

"I have heard much of your skills Third Sister, you are quite powerful among-st your ranks, beneath only the Grand Inquisitor and Second Sister. " Sheev smirked to himself as he felt the anger rise in the former Jedi. "Accomplish this mission, and I shall make you head of the Inqusitior's and personal training from Lord Vader himself." Elation rose in Third Sisters face.

_"I-I-This is an honor! I won't fail you My lord!"_

"We shall see..." As Third Sister left his throne room to begin her mission, Palplatine gazed out the window and began to ponder. Why would the Jedi steal the Mask of Momin, and the Holocrons of Nomi Sunrider and Darth Revan?

Oh well, it didn't matter to him. Soon everything would be back in order.

* * *

**BOOM! Chapter three done! How'd you like it guy's? Good? Bad? Mediocre?**

**With Ryder awake, next chapter should deal with him answering some questions and the Southern Civil War beginning. Meanwhile, we got a new Inquisitor, Third Sister, and she's going to start hunting Ryder and Korra down and they don't even know it! Ohohoho!**

**Next time I'll write something, it most likely will be Waking Worlds Worth. Probably. So don't expect a new update to come soon, just know that I will update this at a later date.**

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you had a fantastic weekend, hope you went to Star Wars Celebration! Please don't forget to review, your reviews give me purpose in life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, if anyone of you want's to kill me, that is 100% totally fully justified.**

**I said that I would be writing more often...and I didn't. I got distracted by the horrible horrible thing we call life. I failed you guy's, and I'm sorry. I'll try to update more now.**

**On a brighter note, anyone obsessed with Fire Emblem Three Houses? I am, and it's a pit that I'm not ready to climb out of yet. Played the game three times on the different routes, about to start my fourth and final one (until the story DLC comes out whenever). Mercedes is Best Girl alongside Petra. Raphael and Claude are best Boy's. Edelgard is best Lord. Rhea is best Evil person. Golden Deer is best house. Fear the Deer! Also, Outer Worlds is the New Vegas Sequel I've always wanted. Full of fun quests, awesome gameplay, fantastic story, get it now!**

**Also a crap ton of Star War's stuff happened and holyshit I'm hyped as ALL *heck* for Rise of Skywalker and Fallen Order and Vader Immortal and Resistance and Mandaloiran and literally so much coming out soon AHHHH (Update. Fallen Order is amazing and I will be taking a lot of inspiration from it. While it does nothing new, it does stuff well and Cal is a lot like my plans for Ryder! So he'll be having a similar journey to Cal and maybe similar moments! Mandaloiran is also awesome. I would die for Baby Yoda. The Mando is badass.)**

Linkin Park Fan:** It is part of the story...**

Guest 1:** Thanks! It may have been like, 8 months ago, but it was a ton of fun!**

t-rex989**: She is...I don't exactly know. I do know she isn't human. I'm leaning towards Nautolan or Togrutun. One or the other. I'll decide later.**

Guest 2: **Thanks! I'll try**

Luvsdragonblah: **Thank you so much for the compliment! Even though I'm not as good as you think I am. I do like this version better than the previous one, because I'm enjoying writing Ryder here more than old Ryder.**

Mogor: **WELL NOW YOUR GETTING WHAT YOU WANT! YAAAAY**

**Let's get this late chapter started!**

* * *

_The Mysterious Traveler has awakened! After running away from the clinic, Korra and her friends track him down only to see him perfoming feats of magic in saving another! After calming him own, they learn his name as Ryder! Now, Avatar Korra must learn more about this man from beyond the stars, as well as clear her families name and save the Water Tribes from civil war!_

* * *

The medical center Ryder was returned to definitely wasn't...terrible. Much better that what he was used to before, no dirt or grime anywhere. The back alleys of whatever planet he was one usually didn't have a good bed, clean clothes, nice rooms or decent food offered. He was put back in the room he woke up in, back in bed. He allowed the staff to change his bandages (very reluctantly. He developed a strong habit of not liking people touching him. Got uncomfortable with it, being hunted for simply who you were would do that to anyone) but didn't let anyone lay their hands on healing him. He wasn't ready for that. Instead, they gave him Tea. He'd never drank tea before, the drink wasn't common in the outer-rim, besides for Societies elite few. The hot liquid was...nice, actually. It was sweet, and had a soothing feel to it.

As Ryder lied in his provided bed, blankets on, sipping the drink, he heard people walk outside, talking to each other. One of them was the girl from before, Korra if he remembered correctly. The other one he didn't recognize. He didn't mean to listen, he really didn't. But being recently re-connected to the force can lead to one making mistakes from time to time. "...ll I'm saying is that this man must be approached with caution Korra. He's an unknown."

"He saved that guy's life Uncle! I'm pretty sure he's on our side." The door opened, the two stepped inside. Korra looked the same as before, with the only difference being her coat being off, revealing her muscles. Her uncle reminded Ryder of a Mynock or a Kowakian, due to his long face and permanent looking sneer. Ryder shifted upwards into his bed, making sure his posture was good (he didn't want to be rude after all.) "How are you feeling?" Korra asked first, her voice neutral but sympathetic.

"Better than this morning, can say that much." He muttered, before taking another sip of his drink. "I have to say, this drink is really good. Helps a lot with the throat." Korra chuckled a bit, amused at his question. "What, they don't have tea up there in space or wherever your from?"

"This is tea?" Ryder questioned. "The only tea I've ever had was far more...pungent than this." He glanced down at the cup and then back to the two, sipping more tea. "I suppose your here to ask me questions about me?"

"That is our intention, yes." The uncle answered. "I am sure you already know Avatar Korra, my niece. I am Unalaq, chieftain of the Water Tribes." Unalaq spoke, then stood up and...bowed before Ryder. Both he and Korra looked at the man, confused. "It is an honor to meet a Jae'dai."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about Uncle?" Korra asked, standing up. "What's a Jae'dai?" Ryder said nothing, except stare at the Chieftain with a combination of shock, confusion and absolute paranoia.

"You were never told of the Jae'dai? I thought Tenzin taught you better than that, considering it's an old airbender myth." Unalaq cleared his throat. "Millennia ago, when the first civilizations were being built, a war erupted between 4 villages over who practiced their bending art the best. They fought for five days, and on the sixth day the sky began to bleed. As the four tribes watched, a star fell onto the earth, and out of it came 4 figures. They wielded blades of light and could control the elements without bending. They ended the conflict in a single night with nothing but their words. They then established four temples for the tribes to live in across the four corners of the world. It's believed that these tribes evolved into the first air nomads. It's written in old texts that these four beings called themselves the Jae'dai. Airbenders call them 'Skywalkers.'"

"What happened to them?" Korra asked.

"Nobody knows. Some say that they left the world on their star. Others believe that they died and were buried in hidden tombs under the temples. Most say that it's just a myth, and they never existed at all." Unalaq then turned to Ryder. "That is...until now."

Ryder was silent, only staring forward and ignoring the two. A blank stare. "So...is it true?" That caught his attention. The two were staring at him, expecting. "Are you a Jae'dai?"

"Wha-Oh, uh...No. I've never heard of a Jae'dai." He could see the disappointment in the uncles eyes, but carried on. "I don't think that this 'Jae'dai' thing your talking about exists."

"But what about when you kept that man from falling without touching him! How'd you do that?" Korra quickly shot out. Ryder recoiled a bit, before taking in a breath and speaking. "I have these implants in me that can...lift things up. Where I'm from, it's pretty common."

"You mean space?"

"Sssure, I mean there's a lot more out there than just space...but let's go with that. Yeah, space." He shrugged at the last part. Didn't want to confuse them yet, there would be a lot to talk about. That didn't stop Korra from shouting out more questions. "There's more people out there?! How big is Space? Are you even human? How did you crash here? What do you-"

"Korra, enough!" Unalaq interrupted her, making Korra silence herself. "I too, am wanting to know more about our friend here...I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Ryder."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I too wish to know more. But I'm sure your tired and you should focus on your recovery. We will leave your for now." With that, he stoop up and walked out the door, beckoning Korra to follow him. She begrudgingly did so, glancing back at Ryder and saying "Get well soon." He nodded in acknowledgment, before sipping more tea and blankly looking out, contemplating.

As Korra followed her Uncle out of the clinic, she couldn't help but feel that something was off with Ryder. He tensed when Unalaq said Jae'dai, she saw it. He was lying, but why.

You are right. He knows more.

What? Did she just hear...a voice? No, no way. She was making this up. Korra glanced around the hallway, looking for someone, anyone. Nobody

He's lying to you. He hides himself.

Ok, she's defiantly heard someone. She continued to look around, her fists balling and forming fire.

Watch him...

"Korra? What are you doing?" Unalaq asked, stepping back into view from a corner he turned. "I...did you see anyone else here?"

"What are you blabbering on about? It's just us."

"I swear I heard someone..."

"Your mind is playing tricks on you, probably leftover energy from you opening the portal. Come." With that, he left her sight. Korra surveyed the room one last time before following her uncle.

Creepy voice in her head or not, Ryder was hiding something.

XXX

It took two days of recovery for Ryder to be able to get out of the bed. Sure, it hurt like all hell to walk but he preferred the pain over being stuck on his back. As he slowly put back on his old clothes, he grabbed his bag, and after making sure everything was still in there, slung it over his shoulder. He then noticed his lightsaber. He could leave it there, he didn't want it. But no, that would be stupid. He grabbed it and put it in his bag, no need to clip it on his belt. Not now, or ever. His blaster pistol would do better.

The door behind him opened, and in stepped an elderly woman, his doctor Katara. "How are you feeling Ryder?"

"Better, I suppose. Hurts to walk, but I guess you'd already know that, huh?"

"Pay's to be a good healer." Katara then glanced at him holding his bag. "Your not trying to leave again, aren't you?" He sighed, exasperated. "Look, I'm thankful for you saving my life, really I am. But I need to move on, It's not...I don't like staying in one place for too long."

"And how are you getting back to space then? We don't have any spaceships here." That made Ryder pause. "Wait, you...don't have ships? What about comms?"

"What are Comms?"

"Hyperfuel?"

"Never heard of it."

"Hydrogen? Plasma? Literally any main energy source?"

"I have heard of Plasma cutters in Republic City, if that helps." Ryder let out a chuckle. "Great. I'm stuck on a primitive rock. J-just wonderful. Really." He sat down, holding his head in his hands. "Can't believe this is happening to me right now." As he rocked back and forth, Katara slowly sat down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps...this is where your supposed to be?"

"Right, and I'm a Mynock.

"Whats a Mynock?"

"Nevermind." He stood up, letting the old women grab two coats. One for him and one for herself. Tossing it to the young man, he put it on as he followed Katara out the room and down the hall, exiting the building. He was greeted by a cold wind and snowfall. He shivered as he stared at the city below him. He didn't get a chance to really observe it the first time he tried to run...it was stunning.

"Never been to the south pole before?" Katara smirked. Ryder blankly stared at her. "Well, y'know...I come from outer space."

"I'm messing with you." She then looked to the ocean, frowning. Large ships (not the space variety mind you, actual water based ships) were docking, with men in blue uniforms being dropped off in large numbers. "What's going on down there?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing good." She replied. "Come, let's find Korra. She'll be at the palace." As she began to walk down, Ryder sighed. "It's always something bad isn't it?"

* * *

To say that Korra was having a bad day...would be 100 percent honest, yeah. The trial for her parents, who were being falsely accused by her own uncle for conspiracy to commit assassination(!), was just about to begin. A trial. For her PARENTS, aka the nicest people ever (even though she had some major difficulties with them the past few days). She was the avatar, couldn't she just pardon them or something? Pretty sure that was in the rule-book, hopefully.

She gave out a long sigh as she felt Mako wrap her arms around her shoulders. "It's going to be ok, you know that right?"

"I know...just wish that none of this even happened to begin with." She slowly took off her boyfriends arms and sat down on the wall, sliding to the floor. "These past few weeks have been a record low for me to be honest."

"Yeah, they kinda have sucked." He joined on the floor. It was silent for a while. Just the two of them, sitting on the icy floor, waiting for a trial. Yyyeep, normal relationship situation right here. He soon stood up, and after helping her up, kissed her on the cheek. "You ready?"

"In a bit, I'll meet you inside." Mako frowned at her words, but respected them and went into the courthouse. Korra glared at the floor. It was a stupid floor, she never liked it. Great, deflecting her own thoughts away onto a different subject, Tenzin would be proud."

"Korra, there you are." She heard the voice of Master Katara behind her. While it was good to hear her voice, why was she here? Korra got her answer when she turned to see Katara and Ryder(?) walking towards her. The young man obviously nervous and to be honest, a bit frightened by his environment (evident from his frequent glancing around). "Master Katara!" She ran towards the elderly woman, and gave her a hug, a hug that the older women returned. "Thanks for coming...but why'd you bring him here?"

"I thought it might be best for him to get some air now. It'll help with the healing." She answered. Korra let her go and stood in front of Ryder. Eyes met. "You feeling any better, space-man?"

"A bit...and space-man? Really?"

"Well, you came from Space right? What else am I supposed to call you."

"Ryder, my name."

"I like space-man better." Ryder rolled his eyes. She smirked. He then returned to her gaze, and stuck out his hand. "I...never thanked you for saving my life. If you didn't come, I'd probably be dead." She grasped it firmly, shaking it. "It was no problem. Wolves are tough, but nothing a little fire-bending couldn't solve." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. He'd figure it out later. "So...any idea what I should do right now, considering I have literally no clue what's going on at all, in the slightest. "

"I'm returning to the medical center, you'd better come with me Ryder. We still have some tests I'd like to do before I can say your free to go." Katara spoke up, before leading Ryder away. He quickly glanced back at Korra, and said "Good luck with...whatever it is your doing."

"Yeah, thanks." With that, the two of them left. Korra then took a deep breath as she faced the doors to the court, and stepped forward, opening them and entering the room. As she took her seat next to Mako, she overheard Bolin whisper "We're good to go. I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to 'take care of it', and then I winked." He then gestured to two guards, eagerly counting their newly acquired funds. They sent a thumbs up to Bolin, who returned it in kind. "Pretty sure they got the message."

Asami, their rich friend and newly promoted CEO of Future Industries, did what any sane person would do, and face-palmed. "This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding." A clery announced to the public, and in stepped an older man with a beard stepped up and took his seat. "Man! I should have paid him!"

"Yeah, you think?" Asami shot back. The trial then began, with witness testimony and officials arguing over the facts of the case and whatnot. One of the people called was Unalaq, with him claiming that he was overpowered by Rebels and his last memory of the attack was him being saved by Korra. Soon, it was her turn to speak.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?"

"Yes." She answered.

"And where these men present at that meeting?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?" Before Korra could answer, Bolin shot up, shouting "OBJECTION!"

"Quiet down out there!" yelled out the judge. He turned to Korra once again. "I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?"

"My parents' house."

"And who led this meeting?"

Your honor, if I may?" Yelled out Bolin. "May what?" Hotah yelled. "Uh...declare a mistrial?" Hotah glared at him, before telling him to sit down. He then addressed Korra again, asking if Varrick and Tonraq were at the meeting. "My parents are innocent!"

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision."

XXX

As the trial went on break, Bolin entered a room. Not a very decorated room, mind you. A regular old room. Where Eska was standing. "Hey there, Eska, I was wondering if we could talk?" He asked quietly. He knew very well what would happen if he...addressed her not to her liking."

"I grant you permission to speak freely."

Bolin let out a sigh of relief as he spoke. "Oh, good, because I just need to be honest with you. You know, when we first met, there was this crazy spark. But I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading." This confession of lost love, of honesty should work...hopefully. I mean, Mako told him to be honest, and his brother was the most smartest guy out there! Total ladies man, this should definitely work.

"I agree. It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it." Well holy crap this honesty thing is actually working! "Oh! Oh, yes! I'm so glad you understand!" This was perfect! She understood what he was feeling as well! This relationship will end in a healthy way! Thank the spirits for Mako's advice, Bolin was feeling blessed!"

"Nothing, that is, except marriage." And just like that, as she held up a betrothal necklace with a skull decorum and grinning like a maniac, Bolin's hopes and dreams went down the toilet faster than you can say 'Bachelor.' "We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears." She..."smiled" as she wrapped the necklace onto Bolins neck and began dragging him away. "Oh no! I-I-Can't-thisisreallytight! Gaagh"

XXX

The courtroom soon resumed, and the Judge was ready to pass on his sentence. In the front, stood all of the defendants, Tonraq and Senna included. "Senna, please step forward." Hotah announced, and she did so. She glanced her husband, worried. " I have found you ... innocent. You are free to go." With that, her cuffs were removed, and she ran into Korra's arms, embracing. "On the charge of treason," Hotah addressed Tonraq and the rest, "you are all found ... guilty. The punishment for this crime ... is death." Shocked gasps filled the entire courtroom, as Korra's eyes widened in fear. Unalaq was neutral, and Tonraq silently closed his own.

As Hotah left his podium and began to gather his things, Korra approached him. "You can't do this! You take their lives, and I'll take yours!" To say that Korra's threat terrified the judge would be understatement. But before Korra could threaten more bodily harm, Unalaq stepped in. "Korra, calm down. I'll talk to him." He sighed, and then spoke. "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy."

Hotah was silent for a few seconds. "Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison." Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief, as Korra addressed her uncle. "Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

A few hours later, Korra and Senna went to visit Tonraq at prison. The cell was small, made of stone, and really cramped. As soon as the door was fully opened, both of them embraced Tonraq. "Honey, are you all right?" Senna spoke.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Korra spoke up. "Let's bust you out of here right now!"

"Korra, no. Saving me would start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North would crush the South. I'll be all right. Just promise me you won't do anything rash." Korra hated to admit it, but Tonraq was right. "

Fine. I promise." The two of them soon left the prison and returned home, with Senna weeping the entire way. As she stood over the sink, letting her tears fall, Korra held her shoulders as she spoke "It's ok mom."

"I-I hate feeling so helpess..."

"I know..." Her eyes narrowed. She...was going to try something.

XXX

On a nearby cliff, a Satomobile drove along the road. In the Satomobile was Hotah, driving himself. As he glanced at his rearview mirrors, his eyes widened in shock as Korra appeared, riding on Naga, following him! He stepped on the gas, desperate to get away. K_orra and Naga, however, managed to catch up and ram into the Satomobile, which caused Hotah to lose control, and ceash into to the side of the cliff. As Hotah falls to the car floor, Naga rips off the car door and Korra dragged him out, picks him up and slams his back against the side of the car."_

_"W-What do you want?" Hotah, his voice shaking, quivered out."_

_"_ It's not about what _I_ want. It's about what Naga wants." As if on Que, _Naga growled in anger, "_And she'd like you to let my father out of prison."

"I-I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders."

"WHAT?" Korra shouted. What the hell did he mean 'following Unalaq's orders? "I-I've said too much!" Responded the Judge. But that...was a mistake. Throwing Hotah's head into Naga's mouth, Korra held him by collar and growled out "Unless you wanna be Naga's afternoon snack, you'd better keep talking."

"I-I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say?"

"Yes! Every word!"

"Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?"

"He's trying to keep you on his side. But he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished." That was a surprise. "What do you mean, 'he got my father banished'?" Hotah whined out "Nothing!" Naga began to close her mouth and Hotah screamed. "Keep. Talking." Korra growled.

* * *

As Mako and Asami stood in Varrick Icnik Blackstone's office (him and his assistant hiding in the stuffed bear), they waited for Korra to return. Imagine their surprise when she burst into the office, shouting "Unalaq's a Liar and a Traitor!" while also being followed by a confused and shaken Ryder.

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go." Varrick spoke from inside the bear. Ryder just looked at the stuffed animal in amazement as Korra told her friends what the real story was. Apparently, Unalaq hired barbarians to attack the northern water tribe, which her dad used to be a part of. He drove them off but in the process destroyed a spirit forest (whatever that was) which Unalaq told the barbarians to hide in, all of this to get Tonraq banished and Unalaq made chieftain in his place. He also apparently manipulated the trial yesterday (Ryder literally found out that the trial was for Korra's dad this morning, so he was extremely confused)

Now people were saying that they were in, and all that and right then and there Ryder just spoke up. "Hi, sorry to interupt but who the kriff are you and what is going on?"

"...Who's this skinny dork?" The bear asked. "Everyone, this is Ryder, the guy from the spaceship we found in the everstorm. Ryder, these are my Friends Mako and Asami...and there's also Varrick in the bear."

"Great, good to know, fantastic. So, could I have like, an explanation on what's going on? Because all I know is that you dragged me out of the hospital for little to no reason, which Katara allowed, barley allowing me to grab my things, then shove me on top of your giant dog thing and making it run around at 50 miles per hour, while I'm holding for my life, and now there's talk of a prison break? Would someone please tell me what is going ON!"

As soon as he finished his rant, the door opened...and in stepped Bolin...not wearing the most...him clothing to say the least. "...What the actual hell are you wearing."

"So...I'm guessing the break up with Eska didn't go so well?" Asami asked.

"No, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great she decided we should get married!" He yelled out the last part. His eyes frantic. "Sorry." Asami mumbled.

"'m pretty sure the _guy_ is supposed to give the _girl_ the betrothal necklace." Korra chuckled, which Bolin retorted "Well, I guess Eska didn't get the memo."

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now, gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

XXX

It was decided that Ryder would help Bolin get Varrick out of the city while Mako, Korra and Asami would bust out her dad and the other rebels. Before this, Ryder managed to get filled in on what was happening, so that was nice. The plan was that him and Bolin would lead Varrick and his assistant Zhu-Li, still in the bear, out of the city and onto Varricks Yacht. There they would meet up with the others and the escaped Rebels and escape that way. In preparation, Ryder was able to...procure a suit from a northern soldier. No murder happened, just a simple knock on the head and he was out. The armor was...uncomfortable to say the least, but it hid his face. As soon as everyone was ready, the plan was afoot.

Him and Bolin walked down through the city, Pabu on Bolins Shoulder, leading the bear on with a leash. Ryder was able to grab a spear to better look like a royal escort. He kept his glance away from prying eyes. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be seen. They could see his face, report him. Wait...why was he panicking? There was no empire here...right? Course not, they haven't ever heard of the Empire. This was a primitive backwater planet probably in the unknown regions. He should be fine.

Why didn't he feel fine? Ever?

They soon arrived at the docks, where they could see the Yacht. It was...pretty big. Ryder had to hand it to him The businessman had taste. Unfortunatly, they were stopped by two guards. "You have a liscence for that animal?"

"Uh, you fellas seen a traveling circus come through here?" Bolin stammered. The guards narrowed their eyes. Kriff. Kriff. KRIFF! They were gonna get caught! He had to do something!

His head...it felt light...he remembered...

_"Concentrate Padawan. Feel the force around you and your target." Master Juna Gida spoke to her Padawan, a young Ryder, from the viewing box. They were in one of the jedi temples many training rooms, this one being focused on the manipulation of the mind._

_"I can't! It's too hard master!" He responded, panting while grasping his knees. The volunteer, an officer of the army, who was kinda used to this by now, sighed as he looked at his holo-watch and checked his pages. He had 2 new followers today!_

_"Is it hard? Good. The struggle will always be there. But you must overcome it if you are to become a Jedi! But do not force your way through. You must feel it's binding energy around everything. Connect with it, and ultimately, guide it. Concentrate, padawan. And you will succeed._

_"Ok master..." An exert, a puff of air, and he waved his hand. "You will let me pass..."_

"I am escorting him onto Princess Eska's private ship. Allow us to pass." Ryder waved his hand in front of the first guard, who straightened his back and his pupils dilated. "Your escorting him onto the Princess's private ship. You can pass." He then stepped aside, gesturing to his partner to do the same. Ryder then stepped forward, followed by a confused and slightly nervous Bolin and leading the oblivious duo hiding in the bear. "Dude, how'd you do that?" Bolin asked, stunned, as they stepped onto the dock.

"I'll tell you later, when we're not in mortal danger and helping break out a rebellion." Ryder whispered. As soon as they entered the dock, Varrick jumped up and ran to the bridge of the ship, still in the bear suit. Both boy's followed him, with Ryder ripping off the helmet and armor. That suit was uncomfortable over his actual clothing and satchel. As soon as he took the control's, Korra and the others got on...without the rebels. "Where's your dad?" Bolin asked immediately.

"On a ship headed north. Think we can catch up to it?"

"Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North." Varrick stated as he pointed to the blockade of ships the yacht was speeding towards. There was no easy way out it seemed. "If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships. I could waterbend them out of the way." Korra said.

"A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?" The genius then pushed a button. On the ships deck, a large hatched automatically opened, revealing a Bi-plane. Well, it seemed that this planet DID have some form of primitive flight capabilities. Good to know.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asked. "In case the boat sinks, of course." Varrick responded.

"But there's no runaway! How are we supposed to take off?"

"Zhu-li! Take a note: Build Runaway!" Varrick whispered. "Yessir." Zhu-li responded...from inside the bear. Ryder slapped himself on the forehead.

"I have an idea." Korra spoke. They went onto the biplane, the engine of which started stirring as soon as Asami got in. Asami, in her pilot outfit, put on her goggles, while Korra and Mako took position on the plane's wings while Ryder held onto the back frame, blaster pistol in hand (When asked about it, he said that it would help.) Korra gave Asami a thumbs up and the engineer starts operating the biplane, which starts moving forward.

"Now!" With that, she and Mako began to firebend downwards, providing a boost for the plane to get into the air. The plane sped forward, followed by the yacht, towards the blockade. Korra then closed her eyes, and entered the Avatar State. Eyes glowing wide, she began to bend a massive wave towards the boats, pushing them out of the way of the yacht! The yacht sped through the opening, and followed the plane out to sea, towards a boat heading northward. "There! My dad's on that ship!" The plane then headed towards the boat. The four of them prepared for what they had to do next once they got close enough..."Jump!" Korra shouted as she did so, diving towards the water, followed by Mako and then Asami, and finally Ryder (who shouted KRIFF! while doing so.) The plane, having no pilot to speak of, crashed into the side of the ship, blowing up in an awesome explosion.

The four of them then began to swim towards the surface, and once they broke it, were lifted up onto the ships deck by water sprouts Korra had conjured. As soon as they hit the deck, Korra bent a massive whip of water, sending several soldiers overboard. Ryder then noticed one making a break for it, and fired at the mans legs. The bolts hit true, and he fell to the ground injured. Thankfully, the blaster wasn't set to lethal, but it still hurt!

"What is that thing and can I see it when we're done with this?" Asami asked, amazed."

"Blaster Pistol. And if you can understand how it works, go nuts."

Korra approached the injured Sailor and slammed him onto the wall. "Where are the prisoners?"

"Lower Deck! Lower Deck!" He shouted, before being thrown onto the floor and being knocked out. The four of them then ran through the ship, taking down any opposition, until they reached the lower deck. Once opening the large door, they entered a large hall, filled with the rebels. "Korra?" Tonraq spoke up, confused.

"We're busting you outta here! Hurry!"

Thus, they all ran, naturally following the four teenagers who busted them out. "Korra this is crazy. You promised you wouldn't do anything rash!"

"I had too. I'll explain later." As soon as they made it to the top deck more northern troops attacked the rebels with waterbending. However, Korra and Mako were able neutralize it with firebending while Asami and Ryder took down the soldiers with their Electric glove and blaster respectively. Varrick's yacht soon approached and everyone jumps on board. Korra threw a final fire blast for good measure before the yacht departed, with all the rebels safely on-board.

XXX

As soon as they knew there was no one following them, Korra and the gang began to explain what was happening to the rebels. "So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Korra finished her story. Every one of the rebels looked dejected, but none more than Tonraq. "My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe..."

"...What's our next move?" A rebel asked the leader. "I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place." Tonraq responded, his eyes determined. "Then you have our support, Chief Tonraq." The Rebel then planted their fist to the heart, with all the others following suit. Korra joined in too. "Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad."

"No, Korra." He said, looking at his daughter. "But you said the South doesn't stand a change against Unalaq's forces. I can help." She responded, disappointed. "The best way for you to help is by getting the president of the United Republic on our side." Tonraq began. "The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war." She glanced down for a minute, but then looked up at her father. More determined than ever. "All right, I'll get you _all_ the help you need." She then embraced her father, "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too."

Then, the rebels left. Bending an ice raft of their own, they sailed back to shore to begin the revolution. Korra watched them sail away, sighing as she knew what was to come. She then noticed Ryder doing the same, but towards the Horizon. "You okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Doing fine." He folded his arms as Korra stood next to him. Silence reigned for the next few moments, as the two teens awkwardly stood next to each other, looking at the sun. "Is...this what you do all the time?"

"Huh?"

"Helping people. Saving others. Protecting." He glanced at her. She quickly nodded. "I'm the Avatar. It's my job to defend the weak, and help those in need." Ryder smiled at that. "It's a thankless job y'know...probably not a lot of people who like you." Strange. Why would he say that? Korra mused over that. Play this calm, Korra, play this safe. Doesn't need to know that you know he's keeping secrets.

"Someone has to do it."

"True enough..." Silence. "I...suppose since my ship is most likely buried under 4 feet of solid ice and snow, and there is most likely no way for me to leave this planet for the forseeable future...I guess I'll be tagging along then for the ride. I don't suppose you could use a...spaceman?" She smirked at his little joke, ignoring him whispering to himself "ugh that was terrible. Not a freaking spaceman."

"I'd be glad to have you around."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"...Ok then. Thanks." He smiled. An actual one. Not a sarcastic smirk or a fearful chuckle. A genuine smile. She could tell. He was hiding something for sure, but...he wanted to help. She'll figure out who he is soon enough, but she could call him friend. Soon, the rest of Team Avatar joined the two, and as they watched the sunset, Bolin spoke up. "Y'knowI really need to thank you, Korra."

"For what? I started a civil war."

"Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up!" As soon as he said that, Varrick shouted from the bridge "Oh, looks like we have company! And not the fun kind!" Far out in the horizon, if one peered through a telescope, they could see a large wave being bent by an enraged Eska, makeup smudged as fury consumed her eyes. "T_hat_ would be my darling Eska. Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

"Why'd you think I built this boat?"

With that, the boat's speed was increased, and away it went towards Republic City.

* * *

Far Away

Nur

Through the halls of Fortress Inquisitorius, the Third Sister marched through. She had her orders. Her mission was begun. Her supplies and troops ready.

_"_Going somewhere sister_?" _The distorted voice of the Second Sister called out like a Hawkbat behind Third. Hissing to herself in barely controlled loathing, Third turned to Second, her eyes masked by her faceless, shapeless helmet, a simple round facemask with a red line. This mask, compared to the jagged and edged Second's mask, was rather basic. _"I have a mission, Second. I do suggest you get out of my way."_

"Oh of course Sister, just after I get to know what your hunting." Seconds voice was mocking her. Third HATED that.

_''It's none of your business, Second."_

"Why not? Can't we have a bit of sibling love and help each other once in a while? Or are you too caught up in your ego to see that your not as skilled as the rest of us." The teasing nature of Second's remark bit hard into Third. Her hand trembled in rage. "_I am better than you and the Grand Inquisitor!"_

"Then why haven't you ever been recognized from our master?" Oh, she could bite back now!

_"As a matter of fact, my mission comes from the emperor himself!" _That hit Second for a loop, but only for a moment. Soon her usual attitude was back. "Oh really, and I don't suppose he might've put you up to this for you to fail and rid us of your idiocy?"

_"At least I got my mission from him himself! Only things you get are from droid recordings and cameras!_

"And I always get actual missions. Unlike yourself who only gets the scraps by playing cleanup for Lord Vader." Before Third could respond, Second walked away, laughing to herself. "_I'll show her...I'll show them all."  
_

_"Your life is Forfeight, Jedi!"_

* * *

**AND THAT'S THAT! Done! Finito. Completed. I'm tired.**

**Once again, I'm sorry this took so long. It's on me that I forget about this, and I'm sorry. I hope that you'll all forgive me. Life hit hard and now that I have some time to write, I'll try to write as much as I can, as soon as I can. I'll focus on this for now since it's Star Wars month! Rise of Skywalker looks dope!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I'll see you all again soon!**


End file.
